The 6th Quell- The 150th Hunger Games (Discontinued)
by You and I walk a Fragile Line
Summary: This year, there are 2 girls from a district. Later'll come the boys. 5 tribute's POV's, Prim, Meadow Hawker, Rue, Glimmer, and Clove. Who will survive the 150th Annual Hunger Games? And what happens when you die?
1. A Nightmare of The Arena

Prim's POV- Chapter 1: A Nightmare, On My First Reaping

"Mother! No, no, no!" I hide under my blanket on Reaping Day morning. "No, Prim baby. Everything'll be alright." I plaster myself against my mother and Buttercup. She holds me tight. "I want Katniss." And I'm starving. Katniss is sick and no one except a more experienced healer like Mother can go near her. She hasn't been able to get food and we've had goat cheese from Lady for the last 4 days. "Prim. Prim!" I slip back into a slumber. In the 3rd Quell, I'm dreaming that the twist was that 2 girls were chosen from each district. "I'll get you, you little tribute!" Someone is chasing me, and I'm in the last 2 with someone from my district. I see the reapings and it's Katniss Everdeen and, Primrose Everdeen from 12. Katniss is chasing me with an axe. She catches me and there's a blade in my eyes, and then there's black. I am not a victor in my own dream. I will never be a victor of The Hunger Games, if I am ever a tribute. "Katniss! No! I want to... AAAAH!" I hit my head over and over again against the hard straw pallet, hoping to die non-violently.


	2. Glimmer Volunteers

Glimmer's POV- Chapter 3: Victor Glimmer Sparks

Reaping Morning, and I practice my volunteer. Dramatic- "No! Not Julianne! I... I Volunteer! I'll be A Tribute!" Or Proper- "I Volunteer as The Female Tribute to Represent District 1 in These (Sadistic) Games." Yes, I'll do both!

I stand in the square, waiting for someone to be called. "Millicentia Hammond!" Shouts of "Yeah!" And "Millicentia! C'mon!" Fraya Abbot stands there. "Any Volunteers?" I miss my chance, but I'm on a rebound. "I volu-" No! I'm the tribute! "No! Not Millicentia! "I Volunteer as The Female Tribute to Represent District 1 in These Games!" I walk up. Step aside, Hammond! "And your name is?" Millicentia, off the stage now! "I am Glimmer Sparks, I am 15 years old, and you all can consider _me _the Victor of The 150th Hunger Games! Thank You!" Then Glass Verne gets called, and no one volunteers. **I **don't care! He'll die 47 seconds in for all I care! I'm Glimmer Sparks for Hell's sake! Glimmer Sparks. Glimmer Sparks. _Get used to that name,_ I tell Panem, _You'll be hearing it a ton after The Games are over. Because 23 will die, and on that list, Glimmer Sparks won't be present._


	3. Getting Reaped

Prim's POV- Chapter 4: The Twist of The Quell

"Welcome, Panem," says Claudius Templesmith, "On this morning, the morning of the reaping, we shall adress the Quell as well. For the 150th Hunger Games, also known as the 6th Quarter Quell, there shall be 2 games this year. one with 2 girls from each district, and one with 2 boys. Ladies and Gentleman, the Reapings for the 150th Hunger Games!" I get tense. I shake and this means I'll be eligible **4 **times in this reaping, 2 for my age, and 2 because two girls. "I am Jullia Sinker, and we shall address the two girls from 12 today. For one of them, Madge Undersee!" The mayor's daughter? She's never bought tesserae! "Any volunteers? No? Okay the-" "I volunteer. I volunteer, I'l- I'll be a tribute." The wrong decision. I don't belong in these games, I really don't. "Thank you, Primrose I believe?" I nod. "I'm Primrose Everdeen, 13 years old, and I will partly represent District 12 in these Games." Hell. I have not done good to Katniss. Because she couldn't come,

she will discover a nasty surprise when I'm not there. "Thank you, Primrose. Any last words?" Yes. As a matter of fact, yes. "Yes, Miss Sinker. I love you Katniss! Rest In Peace, Prim. I am Prim Everdeen, and I will be the flower of the Games!" I don't want to die, but I will. "For the other Girl," Starts Jullia, "We have, Meadow Hawker!" Meadow walks up, and she looks about 9, but she is 12. She doesn't clear 4' 5", but I press 3 fingers against my lips and show it to Panem, and then to her. She does the same."I'm Meadow, and as Prim and I are allies, I will be the meadow in which her flower grows." How clever! We work together, and the love from the Capitol will be emanating for us, and our nickname is "darling", as Jullia calls it.  
"I love it!" She says, "The Primrose in The Meadow! Isn't that just darling, Panem?" And it is. A woman, an old victor, holds out a coin, and I know what she means. We will have sponsors, and therefore, a chance of survival


	4. The Girls From 12- Glimmer's POV

On the train, I meet my mentor, Daisily Pickett. "Good morning girls! How'd you like the Quell?" Says Daisily cheerfully. "Well I can murder a bunch'a girls better than Marvel or Terence." I zone out though, on Glass' speech. I come to wonder if the half-hearted goodbye to my mother wasn't worth it. Maybe I won't come back and so a "Mom, I'll have killed 23 when you see me next. Love you, Ebby!" Is sufficient. Ebby is my little sister. "Well," Daisily resumes, "Never underestimate girls. Harold, the 18 year-old from 2 last year got wiped out by a 12 year-old girl. _I _could kill the kid, but she was strong none-the-less. I'll see you at lunch, we'll be at the Capitol then." I slump off to my room. I lay on the bed and I dream. The first one is about if I died. I got a knife. In my eye, and I bled to death. But then I was in the hovercraft, alive. Maybe the Capitol isn't **_so _**unforgivable, but that isn't likely, being resurrected, as the point to The Hunger Games is how the Capitol can kill you, and you can't do anything. The second one is about the girls from 12. They go into the games, and they both sprint for the Cornucopia. The scrawny blonde, the girl Meadow, I think, grabs knives and spears. They're chucked and 21 die from it. The Flower girl, Meadow, and I are left. Flower Girl holds Meadow's hand and shoots my ankle. Then she grabs a rock and pounds Meadow with it. Meadow's cannon booms, and the knife goes in Flower Girl's throat. Duh- duh- duh- dah! My victory cannons. I slumber until about 11:30, and get to the kitchen. The Hunger Games begin in 6 days. 12 days, duh- duh- duh- dah! Will welcome me home.


	5. My Adversaries are Revealed- Prim's POV

Prim's POV- Chapter 5: My Adversaries

NOTE: This chapter may get boring, as it is mostly just listing of Tributes.

Jullia snaps. "Girls, girls. Get over here! We're going to watch the reapings!"

_Oh, great, _I think, _we get to see who might kill us. Joy._

From 1, An older girl, maybe 17, Glimmer, and an 18-year-old, Glass.

"However," Booms Claudius, "District 1 will have both a male and a female regarding some recent changes in their vicinity."

From 2, a 15-year-old, Clove Mason, and a 17-year-old, Miricle. From 3, wiry 14-year-old twins, Ira and Rai. From 4, an 18-year-old Tyra, and a 14-year-old Nethera. At District 5, I zone out on their age, and give them a possible Training Score. 5, Yosemite- 6 and Mita- 2.

From 6, Tricia- 8 and Lithe- 4. In District 7, Joan- 10 and Naihl- 7. In 8, Verh- 5, and Claira- 8. from 9, Ella- 6, and Miri, 3. 10, Flora- 6 and Cocan- 6. From 11, Rue- 7, and Evelyn- 4. From 12, It's Meadow and I. We both might score sixes. Not that it matters, seeing as we'll be dead in a matter of seconds in The Hunger Games.

I should have let Madge die. I don't care about her. Why'd I do it? For Katniss. But I never helped her. I just made her an only child. Out of anxiety maybe. Feeling like it would happen anyway, or I was traumatized by my dreams that morning and didn't want to be against Katniss. Rest In Peace, Primrose Everdeen. Savor your last days.


	6. Kissing in a Silver Dress- Glimmer's POV

Glimmer's POV- Chapter 6: Kissing in A Silver Dress

I step into the Prep Room. A Prep Team with long, pink nails and black hair with purple highlights. Their name-tags say 1: Glimmer.

"I'm Glimmer." I stare at them. They don't say anything, but they lay me on a table and do my nails, lotion, and make-up. I have silvery tones on my eyes, cheeks and lips, and on my nails, a gold-pink blend. "I look hot." They stare and praise themselves. "Do you wanna go to Amay now?" Whatever. "She my stylist? Fine then." A lady comes in, and she holds my hand. "So, as the District of luxury, you have jewels and velvet, and sparkles and all that." District One will get sponsors. We are beautiful, and Glass, who's my crush for like EVER, is going to be on my team.

I wear a gown of velvet, my hair with silver and pink glass beads, my dress covered with gems of all colors, and my body covered in a sheer, lacy, gold veil. "So, Glass. You've watched the games. You know about the careers, don't ya? Well, you being the only boy in the arena because of the new laws of sacrifice in 1, I was wondering if we could present ourselves as a team. With kissing, and holding these flowers from Amay and Darias. I've never thought I'd like a boy, but I like Glass. It's nice in architecture, too ya' know." He smiles and tucks a fake silvery flower into his tuxedo of my colors. "Well, why don't you infer it a little." He pulls me into camera range, and then holds both of my hands, lets me fall 3 inches from the ground, and kisses me. "Hell! If that was your half-hearted kiss, _baby, _damn do I want a real kiss!" No! Shut up, Glimmer! Too far. "Well, _babe,_ save it for the opening ceremony. We go first, in just a few minutes. Everyone will be watching." He holds me like after a wedding in districts 1 or 4, and I clasp my hands around his neck. "Glass, now we have a strategy."


	7. Envied Looking 15 Prim's POV

I look at my prep team. "I'm Primrose. From 12." But they don't care. They're just here to make me look like a pretty little girl. Which I _could _be, but I want them to display me as ruthless, and fiery, and even noticed. "Darling! Flower Girl, I presume? Or Prim, Prim works too." I'd beat them if it didn't work. "Excuse me, but I'd like to be portrayed as, a killer, meaning that, um, I don't want to be pretty. Stunning, and noticed, if you please." They look at me.  
Then I'm on a table, and I have dark eyes, outlined with blood red. My nails are black with red tips, and my hair- My hair is... What I wanted. Stunning. My blonde hair is dyed a dark brown, with black tips and red highlights in a small braid in front, and the rest curled in ringlets and hung around my neck. "My baby. Prim, I believe you will win these games from sponsors." She's saying that because I am stunning. From their work, though. I am not pretty. Cerluan, my stylist, loves it. "So, I guess I will not be dressing you like a flower!" I look into her eyes. "For the interviews. I don't want to die." I lay my head on Cerluan's shoulder. "Darling, I will sponsor you. I have seen 28 games. I know where to head you. The Victor'll be Primrose Everdeen. I swear to you." She hands me a red, black and gold dress. Also a knife and a bow. "For the effect." For my shoes, glass slippers, like Cinderelle? Cinderella, I think. But beautiful, while I look fit to kill. A 13-year old looking like a fifteen-year old. Yes. Maybe I will win by sponsors. Maybe.

* * *

After District 5 goes, I load my bow. Meadow is wearing a light green gown, with yellow silk ribbons in her hair. I shoot out a window in a car when 6 goes, and reload after 9. I am to shoot it into the wall when we are the last ones still going around. We go out, and the shouts are us.

"Primrose!"

"Flower in the Meadow!"

"Look at her! What is she, 15?"

My fingers are aching from holding the string so long, and I release before 10 disappears. I don't want to be _that _ruthless, as to kill someone now...


End file.
